rockagefandomcom-20200214-history
City Hall
Basic Information The City Hall is the administrative center the city. Here, players modify Production, Tax Rate, Comfort, and Levy parameters. Each upgrade of a city's Town Hall increases the number of valleys a player can conquer. Upgrading a City Hall also increases a city's resource fields by 3. Every city begins with a Lv.1 Town Hall. Caution: Upgrading a City Hall to level 5 while under beginners protection will remove beginners protection, placing you at the mercy of stronger players while you are still building up. Function Production Production tells about how your labor force perform to produce the resource you need for city development and how your Technology, Hero, Wildlands combine to help boost the productivity. For details, please visit here. Tax Rate Tax is the Gold you earn from people. By adjusting Tax Rate, you can control the Gold earned per hour and the Happiness of your city. To have higher Tax Rate, you can earn more Gold and lose Happiness gradually (which leads to a downfall in population, remember Stable Population=Population Cap * Happiness%). And have lower Tax Rate, you will have high Happiness but the smaller Gold Reserve makes it harder for city development. So it is a paradox and you can’t have it both ways. You need to find the best rate for your city at different stages and adjust it timely. Appease You can perform different forms of goodwills (Relieve Famine, Pray for Blessings, Offer Sacrifices and Raise Population) to manage your city Happiness, Grievance and Population. The Resource and Gold it takes is relevant to your Population Cap, that is to say, the larger your Population Cap is, the more Gold and Resource you are going to pay for each action. You can only do it every 15 minutes. Levy You can levy resource from your people when there is an urgent need. But each action will reduce Happiness by 20. So do it with caution and remember to use Praying for Blessings to lift your Happiness when it is too low. You can only levy from people every 15 minutes. Rename City name appears at the city selection drop-down menu in the upper right corner. You can rename your city once every day and it doesn’t cost any item to do that. You can have different names to set your cities apart, but you can only have one Flag Name (appearing on the Flag in World Map). Wildlands Wildlands can be conquered by your armies, offering you additional resource bonus and precious gems. For details information, please visit here. Building Tree Building Tree is pretty useful since it displays all the building requirement and sequences. With this Building Tree, it's very clear for you to decide which to build first. Requirements Tips The City Hall affects how many resource fields you have to build more resource buildings on. At level 1 City Hall, you have 13 resource fields, and you get an additional 3 fields each time you upgrade your Town Hall. At level 10 City Hall, you can have a total of 40 resource fields to produce your resources. The City Hall also affects how many valleys you can conquer. The limit to conquering valleys is your City Hall level. At level 5 City Hall, you may occupy 5 valleys. Obviously, the more valleys you can get, the better your production is. The City Hall is a pre-requisite for cottages and many quests.